Being Melinda
by DramaQueen524
Summary: Melinda Halliwell's point of view of living as charmed one's daughter and dealing with magical problems. Not to mention regular ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Klogger524: I own nothing, nothing at all. I had to take this off cause I had a lot of stuff to do. But now xcountry is over. So maybe I'll be able to update quickly. **

My name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell, but I go by Melinda. I am thirteen going on thirty. And you could say I have a very hectic life.

I should probably explained to you my family, cause it's pretty big.

First there's my Mom, Piper Halliwell was one of the charmed ones. With my Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe and now with Aunt Paige instead of Aunt Prue. But I'll explain later.

Mom was the middle child till Aunt Prue died. She married Dad, Leo Wyatt, her whitelighter. Can you say forbidden? Well it was. And they had Wyatt.

Wyatt is the eldest and the most responsible. Making sure we keep our secret witch identities secret. He's a bit of a show off too. With his combined whitelighter and witch powers, he has something to brag about.

And then there's Chris. He's a witch and whitelighter as well, just not as powerful. He's annoying as hell. Literally. I mean I love both my brothers, but sometimes they're annoying and little bit overprotective. And that thing gets old.

Now there is so much more to my family.

My Aunt Phoebe, you can talk to hear about anything. But the empath thing gets a little annoying. She married a Cupid named Coop. Funny huh.

First she had Phebe. Mom said Phebe acts just like Prue, strong and protective over her sisters and cousins. We call her Ladybug. Aunt Phoebe said it was because she loved ladybugs.

Middle child was Rebecca "Becca". She's the shyest person you'll ever meet. Absolutely hates to talk in front of people. I remember when she was nominated for Homecoming Queen. Man did she take a fall.

And last but not least Josephine Dia "JD." She's a little worry-wart. Terrified of demons. Pretty much terrified of everything.

Now my Aunt Paige, she's the coolest person ever, I mean other than Mom. She's also the most stubborn person you'll ever meet, other than me. She's a witch and whitelighter, like Chris and Wyatt. She married a mortal. Henry Mitchell. He's great, he keeps warning me not to get into trouble with the law. He's a parole officer. So if anyone of us gets into trouble, he'll be the first to know.

Her first kid or should I said kids, are Pandora aka Pannie and Ella, twins. But they are totally opposite, Pannie's a sweetest person you'll ever meet and is awesome in school. While Ella...dances to her own beat, Aunt Paige says. She's not very good at school. But she still is an awesome witch/whitelighter.

And then there's Henry Mitchell Jr. But we call him HJ. Or sometimes Junior just to annoy him. He keeps to himself, quiet and smart. But an excellent orber. He's not nearly at shy as Becca, but pretty dang close.

And there's me. Little old Melinda. The youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Sadly I don't have any whitelighter blood in me, Dad was mortal when I was...well you know.

This is my story, how the next generation surivives the demon attacks and regular old teen life. Well, let's see how this goes.

**The Next Generation Ages and Powers.**

**Wyatt-19 : Witch, Orbing, Healing, Telekinesis, Energy Balls, Molecule Combustion, **

**Chris-18 : Witch, Telekinesis, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, **

**Melinda- 13: Witch, Freezing, **

**Phebe-17 : Witch, Premonition,**

**Becca-15 :Witch, Astral Projection,**

**JD-11 :Witch, Telekinesis, **

**Pannie-16 :Witch, Orbing, Levitation,**

**Ella-16 :Witch, Orbing, Sensing,**

**HJ-14 :Witch, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Klogger524: I own nothing.**

I sat in school, in Mrs. Jick's BORING English class, drumming my pencil on my desk. Obviously annoying the kid next to me. And probably other people as well. My brothers always said I have a knack for annoying anyone. I could probably even annoy a demon, thankfully none has ever capture me. I'm much to smart for that damsel in distress crap. And plus being able to freeze someone, like Mom, helps a lot.

"Miss Halliwell," I heard Mrs. Jick say. I looked up from my drum solo and smiled innocently.

"Yes, Mrs. Jick?" I said sweetly.

"This isn't music class, so I'd like you to pay attention." A few kids snickered. People can be _really _immature. Suddenly the bell rung, the perfect timing. "Miss Halliwell could you stay after for a minute."

Yeah, perfect timing huh?

I envied the other kids as they ran out of the classroom as I walked up to her desk.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed. Wouldn't you be.

"I've noticed you haven't be paying attention for awhile."

"And?" I asked, bored with this conversation already.

She looked into her grade book. "Your grades have also been falling." She showed me a D-. Damn, I didn't think I was failing that bad.

"Is something going on at home," she asked, generally concerned.

Yeah like I was going to tell her. My family fights demons as well as anything else that rears their ugly head. Not to mention, everyone is at my house or the Manor everyday. Bickering all over the place. So yeah, you could say something was going on at home. Not that I was going to tell her.

I sighed. "No Mrs. Jick, nothing is going on."

"Okay, but you can talk to me about anything." That's the weird thing about Mrs. Jick. She seems to want to know more about you. I better keep tabs on her, just in case.

"Kay, may I leave now."

"First, get this signed by your parents." She handed me a sheet, it talked about my failing grade.

"Perfect," I muttered as I walked out of the classroom and to my locker. "I swear she is a de-"

"Talking to yourself again, Melly." I turned around and saw Tracy Simmons. The so-called "most popular," richest, snottiest, chick in school.

"Making out with yourself, Spacy." She's thinks she's so perfect, so hearing that comment made her smirky smile fade. Her hand hit mine and my books and papers fell.

"Whoops." She covered her mouth with her freshly manicured hands. I glared at her and bent down to pick my books up. "By the way, Melly, you should really fixed that rat-mess you call hair." My hair was short, but not like a buzz-cut, thankfully. While hers was long, blonde, and full of poisoning hairspray. Gag.

I looked up to give her a smirk. "I'll fixed mine if you fixed yours." Her hands immediately shot up to her hand, checking it. I snickered. She lowered her hands and glared down at me. She started walking, stepped on my note from Mrs. Jick and sent it across the hall.

JD walked over to me once Tracy was long gone. "I still say she's a evil witch."

"Evil bitch is more like it," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, help me." Mom said we should watch our language around JD. Being a kid as everyone knows.

"Is this yours?" Max Daniels asked me picking up my note. Max was the only friend I had at school, other than JD. He lived across the street from me, and for the last month or so been trying to teach me how to skateboard. He's pretty much an expert at it. He's also the only mortal, other than Uncle Henry, who knows about us and our powers. Thankfully, we can trust him.

I gave him a smile. "Sadly yes."

He looked at it. "Shit, D-. Mel what have you been doing in English?"

"Not paying attention."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Your parents are going to be pissed." I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my backpack. I slammed my locker shut, ignoring a teacher who told me not to do that. And we started walking out of the school.

"Don't I know it. Mom's probably going to blow me up and Wyatt's gonna have to heal me."

JD whipped her head at me. "Aunt Piper wouldn't do that, right?" I told what a big worry-wart she was. Example A.

"No, of course."

"Oh," she took a deep, relieved breath. "Okay." And continued walking ahead of us.

Half-way home, Max asked me, "Do wanna come over and practice? I think you've almost got your ollie."

"I wish I could, but I have to watch JD." I always have to watch JD.

Apparently, Max was thinking the same thing. "You always watch her. Don't you have abillizon of relatives. Why can't they?"

"Well, let me explain. Mom's working at her restaurant; Dad's teaching at Magic School; Aunt Phoebe is working on her column, Uncle Coops trying to get together two very stubborn soul mates; Aunt Paige is protecting her new charge; Uncle Henry is trying to keep his parolees out of trouble; Wyatt is at football; Chris is wooing some airhead blonde; Ladybug is probably trying to get a story for the Derco High School paper; Pannie's at cheerleading; Ella's at her band's, MAGIC,rehearsal; Becca's at her flute lesson; and HJ is at his track practice."

"Shit, I still can't get over how huge your family is."

I looked over at him with bewildered look on my face. "You think my family being huge is weird, but me being a witch isn't weird."

"Nope."

I shook my head, smiling a bit. We reached my house. "C'on Melinda!" JD yelled waiting at the front, because only I had a key.

"How about later?" Max asked.

"Maybe. See ya!" I ran up to the house.

"Bye!" Max yelled from his house.

I opened the door, JD dashed in. Everyone loved the Manor, I have to agree, it is quite great.

I walked into the living room and threw my bag on the couch.

Suddenly, a demon shimmered in. It breathed fire on me. I froze it and the fire right before it hit me. I backed away.

"JD! Grabbed the silver knife!" JD nodded and ran into the kitchen quickly. But not quick enough. My freezing power doesn't last for very long.

The demon unfroze and blew fire on me. Fire really hurts. I could feel myself being cooked alive.

JD used her telekinesis and threw the silver knife at the demon. He screamed in pain, and then blew up. Vanquished.

"Wyatt." I muttered right before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Klogger524: I own nothing.**

I woke up feeling warmer and alive. Go fig. I opened my eyes to see JD and Wyatt hovering over me. Way to close for comfort if you ask me. I'm kind of claustrophobic. Kinda wimpy huh?

"You okay?" Wyatt asked showing his general big bro concern, handing out his hand to help me get up.

"Yeah," I said grabbing his hand and hoisting myself up. "Just peachy." I looked over to JD. "You okay?"

"Yeah, can I go do my homework?" Did I mention little JD had a very short attention span.

I gave her a smile. "Sure." She ran upstairs.

I turned back towards Wyatt.

"Well, I better get back to football, guys can't live without me. Bye." Before I could say anything, Wyatt was already an orb away.

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently, no one cares!" I yelled and I hardly cared who heard it.

The doorbell rang, the stupid ring-tone type whatever. As you could tell, I was kind of in a bitchy mood.

I opened the door and there stood Max, carrying his backpack.

"Were you just screaming?"

I had no idea if he was referring to my screaming-because-I-was-being-burned-to-death or that I was screaming-because-no-one-cared. Shit, I feel so emo.

"Did you locked out again?" I teased, even thought that has happened before with him.

"No. I just thought I should help you watch JD, as only a nice friend would do." He gave me his puppy dog face. Which I hated to much cause it worked so well.

I rolled my eyes. "You wanted some of my mom's food am I right?"

"Duh," he answered truthfully.

I sighed. "Come in."

He walked straight to the kitchen and I followed.

I found Mom in there, working on something most definitely delious.

"Mom when did you get here?" I asked truthfully wondering if she heard me being burned alive. I certainly hope not. Nor do I want to tell her about it. But I know it's just a matter of time before one of my brothers ruin it.

"Paige just orbed me in." She pulled bowls and pans. "Hello Max, do you want to help?"

"Yes Ma'am." Max is always so polite when it come to talking to the "elders", not those kind by the way. Not me, I'm occasionally impolite to both kind of elders.

Mom threw a apron at Max, which he put on. I could help but laught.

"Nice apron," I commented.

Max gave me a look that said Ha-ha-very-funny. I smirked in response.

All of a sudden, blue orbs flew into the room and HJ appeared. Of course knowing me, I get startled.

"Junior! Don't sneak up on me!"

HJ sat down at the counter. "What's making you all jumpy?"

"Well, I think I have a reason to be. You know with me being burned to crisp in all."

A bowl was dropped. Mom turned around quickly to face me.

"What was that?"

I clenched my eyes shut realizing what I just did.

When I opened them, I saw two shocked faces and one kind of pissed off one. "When JD and I got home. There was a demon here," I explained.

Mom walked over to me putting her hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay? Did you vanquished it? How is JD? What happened?" So many questions can make your brain run blank.

"I'm fine. Yes. Fine. Nothing to worry about. Wyatt healed me."

Mom looked a little better. "Honey, you have to be more careful."

"I know Mom, I know."

But the problem was, I have no idea how to be "careful" if demons keep popping up. Man they're so annoying!

**Hey! I had major writer's block, so this probably sounds a little boring. But I'll try to think of something. If anyone has any ideas though, it'll help and be greatly appreciated. ;D BTW I might not be able to update soon. But I'll try.**

**patricia02052: Thank you so much for the review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Again, I don't own anything, including Charmed and the Brady Bunch. Thank you guys so much for the reviews they really helped me. **

A family dinner is not just the small immediate family eating dinner quietly and calmly talking about the day at my house. No way. Its more like the Brady Bunch, times ten. _Everyone _is over at our house. Including some of my cousins' and brother's girlfriend.

Wyatt had over his long time girlfriend, Stephanie. She's mortal, but knows about us and is totally okay with it. She's also very awesome. She's also at cheerleader at Wyatt's college.

Ella brought over her drummer/boyfriend/witch. Yes she found another witch at school, who would believe it. He's nice, but scares JD a bit and use to scare me when I was little. Aunt Paige isn't so sure about him, but he's nice enough, and polite.

And the rest of us don't really have a steady relationship. Except for the parents, and Chris who _never_ has a steady girlfriend.

So there I sat, slightly enjoying the loud conversations while Mom finished preparing the meal.

Mom walked in, carrying a big pan of ham loaf. One of my favorites.

"Anyone hungry?" Mom asked being her joyously, happy self.

Of course everyone one is, but JD's the only one who would announce it.

"I AM!!!" She stood up in her chair, accidentally using her telekinetic powers to send most of the food flying.

I stood up and froze the hamloaf before it hit Stephanie. Mom froze everything else.

"Nice catch, Mel," Max commented. I smiled proudly.

"Th-thanks," Stephanie said nervous that it was still going to hit her. Wyatt grabbed it and put it back on the table, while the adults did that as well for the other food.

Aunt Phoebe went into the other room with JD, poor kid. She's been having trouble controlling her powers.

"Sorry Aunt Piper. I've been trying to help her control her powers," Phebe apologized, as only an elder sister would.

"But look at the bright side, she didn't send us flying," Ella said trying to bright everything up. HJ and Chris chuckled while Pannie elbowed her.

JD walked back in with Aunt Phoebe, her head downcast.

"Sorry Aunt Piper."

Mom leaned down to JD's level. "Its okay, accidents happen. Let's eat." She smiled warmly at my little cousin who smiled right back and sat right back down.

"I'm going to get more water." Phebe said standing up with her glass.

Phebe gasped, dropping her glass to the ground. Everyone got up, we all knew she was having a vision.

"Honey?" Aunt Phoebe asked, putting her hand lightly on her arm.

Phebe opened her eyes and then looked over at me, with a scared look on her face.

"What did you see?" Becca asked her sister.

"Melinda…being killed."

My mouth gaped at that statement. Me die? Twice in one day? How suckious.

**Hey! I'm going to try and put a new chapter soon! **

**patricia02052: Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**lizardmomma: Thank you so much!!**

**evbdarkstar: Thank you so much for the help. You really helped my writer's block!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Again, don't own a single thing.**

Cue the overprotective bros. And oh, let's not forget my father.

Chris: What!?

Dad: Who?!

Wyatt: When?!

Damn! That's _so_ annoying! I mean, it's very sweet sometimes. Just, not now.

"MOMMY!! IS MEL GOING TO BE OKAY!?" Well, as you can see JD's going ballistic. While Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop attempt to calm her.

Everyone started talking, I felt my eyes starting to bleed. Apparently, Mom was annoyed as well. So she blew up a vase. Everyone closed their mouths.

Mom sighed, relieve with the quietness, but still nervous cause my dying.

"Explain to us, Phebe," she commanded calmly.

"Is it a demon?" Pannie asked.

Phebe sat down, looking kind of… frightened. Because of the vision? I have no idea.

Aunt Phoebe walked over to her. "What did you see?" she asked comfortably.

"And don't say 'Melinda dying.' Cause we know that already," Chris said annoyed/worried. Chris was usually a funny, fun-loving guy. And don't forget player. So this side of him was…not really a good sign for me.

"It was a little blurry, but I could definitely see what was happening. It looked like…" she couldn't finish. But she had to, I really needed to know.

"What!" I yelled. I surprised her and everyone else with my outburst. But hey, wouldn't you yell if you found out if you were going to die and your cousin wasn't telling you how? Okay, maybe not.

"You were being burned…alive at a stake," she finished.

I forgot to breathe. "Shit." I didn't care that anyone heard me.

"Was it in the underworld, up here? Where?" Wyatt questioned quickly. He started breathing heavily.

"I don't know," she stated. She looked really guilty. I think she wished she knew more.

After a long silence, Dad said, "I think it's time for Stephanie, Ryker (Ella's boyfriend), and Max to go home."

Ella orbed home her boyfriend, Wyatt did the same. I walked Max to the door. He was nervous, just like everyone else was. But he didn't really want to leave.

"I can help, you know," he tried to convince me.

I gave him a weak smile. "I'd really feel better if you weren't here."

"So I guess you really care about me, huh?" He smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

I turned my face cause I felt heat rising. I turned back and gave him an annoyed look.

"Go home."

He smiled. "Call me, I need to make sure you're still alive."

I nodded and he ran over to his house. I closed to door and leaned against it.

Shit, this really does suck.

**Hey! This is probably a little boring, but I hope people will read it anyway. Thank you everyone who reviews! You guys really help me!**

**sjwpurple: I know, I really like that word too. Thank you so much! Yeah, thanks for the idea, I may use some of it later, if you don't mind. Thanks again!**

**lizardmomma: Thanks! I know and its not going to get much better. Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I don't own anything. I've changed Melinda's and Max's age. They are now 13. I thought it worked better.**

Everyone went into panic mode. Pannie, Ella, and HJ went to look for any demons in the area. Becca and Phebe were trying to figure out the premonition. JD went to bed, to much excitement for her. Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were working on a potion for protection. Uncle Henry had to leave on Aunt Paige's orders. Dad went to Magic School, with Uncle Coop. And he and Chris were in the attic looking through the book.

While I was stuck on the couch in the attic, and my brothers weren't letting me move an inch.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked for like the hundredth time.

"No," they said in unison without even looking up from the book.

"But I have to go!"

This time, Chris looked up from the book. His face was blank. "No." He gazed back down.

"I'm not even suppose to die in the toilet! So why can't I go?"

Wyatt sighed and looked at me. "True, but a demon might take you while you're going. So no."

I sighed angrily and slammed myself lower into the couch. "Well that would be a perverted demon," I mumbled.

My brothers didn't look up, but I could see a smile on their faces.

I glowered down at the crystal that keeping me prisoner. And safe as well, but I like prisoner better.

"I'm bored!" I exclaimed. Wyatt and Chris gave a look. They were annoyed. Good, they deserved it. Chris told you I was annoying. You better believe it.

After a few seconds, they closed the book angrily.

"Let me guess nothing?" I asked.

"No." Wyatt said. They sat down on an opposite couch.

"What exactly were you looking for?" I asked. No really told me anything. Just 'go sit on the couch in the attic and don't move a muscle.' Not much info.

"Any demon that involves witch-hunting," Chris answered running his hand through his hair.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't all demons pretty much hunt witches?"

Wyatt put his hand on Chris's shoulder before he could yell at me. As you can see Chris kind of has a temper.

"Yes, but we were looking for something that involves dying by stake. Nothing that still alive fits that."

"Maybe it's a human witch hunter?" I suggested.

"Maybe." Wyatt rubbed his face with his hands.

Suddenly, Pannie, Ella and HJ appeared.

"Demon Alert!" HJ warned.

Sure enough, a demon shimmered in. Wyatt threw a energy ball at him and he was vanquished.

"Thanks," Ella said, trying to caught her breath.

"Anything?" Chris asked anxiously.

"No, sorry," Pannie said, disappointed.

"Shit." Chris muttered.

"No kidding," Wyatt agreed.

Becca and Phebe walked into the room, both looking pretty tired.

"So anything?" Phebe asked, sitting down in a chair.

"No, you?" HJ asked.

"A little," Phebe said. She looked over at me. "I believe, in my vision, you were in the woods. Being burned on an old fashion stake, I think."

"Well no duh, Sherlock," I mumbled.

"Will you take this serious, Mel" Chris said, very annoyed. I was getting pretty annoyed as well.

"I am! This is my death! I'm trying to make everyone be happy. I'm trying to sound happy, so people will start being calm about this!"

Chris stood up to face me, even though I was at least a foot shorter. "What it sounds like is that you don't give a shit whether you live or die!"

"I do give a shit! But unlike you, I show it differently!" I was breathing heavily. I have never yelled at my brother like I just did.

Chris glared at me before orbing out. Pannie, Ella, and HJ followed him.

"Perfect." Wyatt mumbled. He looked over the Becca and Phebe. "Can I talked to my sister alone." It wasn't a question.

They left and Wyatt moved a crystal and sat by me on the couch.

"Nice screaming back there," he commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well he doesn't understand. Making jokes in how I deal with these things. He thinks I'm sucidial or something. I **_am_** sweating about this. I do care."

Wyatt nodded. "I understand. But you have to understand as well." I looked up at him. "He handles these situations in the way of yelling, mumbling, and getting angry. He's pissed that his baby sister is suppose to die and is scared. I'm scared too, really scared."

I never imagined my older, tough, way-over-protective brothers would ever get scared. What do you know, they're human. Sort of.

"Kay, I get it."

Wyatt smiled and ruffled my hair. "You know I love you."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

I knocked on Chris's door.

"What!"

"It's me."

He opened the door, having that same glare on his face. "What."

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize. You were right, I need to be more serious about me dying. Not a good thing, bad. I'm sorry."

His glare disappeared. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that..." I guess he couldn't really find the right words.

"You're worried," I answered for him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Think about, what would you feel like if one of us was going to die."

"I would not be happy." I answered without thinking.

"Yeah, just be careful. Okay?" I could tell by his voice, he really need this from me.

I nodded. I gave him a hug, which shocked him for a moment. We aren't exactly the mushy type. Then he hugged me back.

"G'night." He said, letting go of me.

"Night." I walked toward my room. I noticed Mom and Dad talking in their room.

"Hello." I said entering the room.

They smiled at my arrival.

"Hello honey," Dad getting up giving me a hug.

"There something bothering you?" Mom asked me when Dad let me out of his bear hug.

"No, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Kay." Mom pulled me into a hug as well. I think I am now in Hug Central. Not that I mind. "I love you sweetheart. So much."

It's kind of scary, seeing your parents scared. Especially mine. They were both brave and strong. Everyone in my family was. And right now, they are all terrifying me.

"You too." She let me go. "Night."

"Night." They said in unison.

I walked into my room, which was dark. I closed my door and turned on the light.

And there sat Max on my bed. And he scared me half to death.

"Max!" I whispered loudly. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"You don't have to whisper, Mel." He said smirking.

"Answer the question." I said in my normal voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were still alive. You didn't call." He answered simply.

"Yeah, well I was busy."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"I dunno. Probably, I do not want to be here all day. It's boring."

"So is school," he pointed out.

I sat down on my bed next to him. "Touche."

I groaned as I fell back on my bed.

"What?" He asked laying down next to me.

"My family is driving me crazy. They keep going around, attacking demons, keeping me in one space. Getting mad at me for joking around. It's insane.

"Oh no. They are actually caring for you. You must be dying." I don't think he knew how accurate that statement was.

"Too late." I turned my face toward Max's. I gave me a weak smile. His face remain blank.

I don't know if I was seeing things, but I swear his eyes flickered toward my lips. He slowly leaned toward me, but I quickly sat up. My face undoubtedly red.

"Shit Melinda. You're unbelieveable," he mumbled. I chose to ignore that. I hardly knew what was going on anymore. "I better go before my mom realize I'm gone."

"Okay." He walked toward my window. Before climbing out, he turned back at me and smiled. "See ya Halliwell." I watched him as he ran over to his house.

I sighed and fell on my bed. Shit, I don't get anything anymore. How can I deal with this and with me dying. My life sucks. But then again, you probably already knew that.

**Hey! I tried to make this longer. I hope everyone likes it. **

**patricia02052: Yeah, she really is chill, isn't she? Thanks for reviewing!**

**lizardmomma: I hope this chapter is longer and has more details. Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. **

I was surprised when my parents decided to let me to school. So were my bros. Okay they weren't exactly surprised, more like furious.

"What do you mean she can go to school?" Wyatt asked, well yelled asked.

"Yeah, she could be killed!" Chris practically screamed at Mom and Dad.

"It's true, school is very dangerous." I probably shouldn't have said that, because apparently every word that comes out of my mouth sounds like sarcasm. And sure enough my immediate family (Mom, Dad, Wyatt, Chris) gave me a look. Apparently it wasn't my decision to decide. Which is kind of stupid if you think about it.

"She can't miss school, boys. It would suspicious," Dad explained calmly. That's what I love about Dad, he's so calm. Usually.

"Besides, you boys are so right. School is very terrifying. They practically burn students at a stake there." Okay, that was Mom. She's pretty impressive, isn't she?

"And you guys are just an orb away, I'll be fine." They didn't seem to believe me.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably Max." I rushed to the door.

I wasn't really in a big hurry to see Max. I mean, after our almost-something-nothing last night, I feel like it might be a bit awkward or something.

I opened the door to see his bright blond skater boy hair. Oh joy.

"Hey Mel, you going?" He asked. He looked like he usually did, cute as ever.

SHIT. Wait a sec. I don't like him like that. I mean, I can't. It took us _forever_ to convince everyone at school that we are just friends. I am not going to ruin this. No way. Plus, I'm on an expiration date here. Not really the right time.

I looked behind me toward Mom, asking her with my eyes.

"Go ahead." She walked over and put her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes. "Just be careful honey."

I nodded. And quickly grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house before anyone could stop me.

Max began talking to me about random skating things, just like normal times. I was barely paying attention. I had too much on my mind for any thirteen year old. Well, one with witch powers, but that did not count.

"Mel? Are you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Oh what." Max gave me an annoyed/worried look. "Sorry no."

"Worried about the burning?"

"Not at all. Just thinking about how much torture Mrs. Jick is going to give us."

He nodded, smiling his toothy grin. "Yeah, think she'll get those thumb-screws out?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

Tracy made her over-dramatic entrance. Spotlight. Wind blowing through her "natural" blonde. Guys gocking at her. I swear she probably got plastic surgery. How vomit-wise.

"Hey, something wicked this way comes," I whispered to Max before she got near us. He snickered.

"Hey Max," she said overdoing the flirting. Doesn't she overdo everything? "Hey Melly," she said with a bored voice and slightly disgusted.

"Hey Spacy. OMG! You have nail polish in your hair!"

"What! Where!?" She dropped everything she had, books, bag, and brush. She ran her hands through her hair searching for the invisible nail polish.

"Oops, sorry. It's just your hair," I gave her _her _signature smirky, snotty smile.

"Burn," Max muttered low enough I could hear it but not Tracy.

She sighed over-dramatically, "Immature."

"Idiot." I muttered this loud enough so she _could_ hear it. She ignored me and turned her full "flirty" attention on Max.

"So Max, my dad is taking a bunch of friends and me on our boat on our private lake. We'll go water skiing and boarding. You want to come?"

He put his finger on his chin, as if he was really thinking. "Sorry, can't. Gotta hang with my best friend here." He put his arm around my shoulders. I know it shouldn't have, but my heart stopped. Looked like Tracy's heart stopped, but not for the same reason. "C'on, Mel."

As we walked away, Tracy shrill voice yelled. "You're choosing her, over me!?" It sounded like he was choosing a shark over her. And he probably would.

"Yep," was all he said.

We walked into school, and Max still had his arm draped over my shoulders.

"Max?"

"What?"

I gestured my head to his arm.

"Oh, sorry." He took it off. We kept walking down the hall, and I felt him glancing at me a few time. I just wished he'd stop. Everything! That he was doing to me! The almost-something-nothing. Arm on my shoulders. And looking at me constantly. It's driving me insane! He's making me feel things your are _**not**_ suppose to feel for your best friend. Damn.

We _finally_ reached my locker. "I guess I'll see you seventh period." He said, still looking at me!

Well no duh, he was talking to me. Okay, it's official. I'm insane.

"Bye."

I opened my locker, grabbed my stuff, closed my locker, and ran to my first period. FREE FROM WEIRD EMOTIONS!!!

I was so glad to be in seventh period. Too bad it was with Mrs. Jick. Oh joy. And let's not forget Max.

I was so mad at him. He was going around, making me feel all, well I don't know. He's never done that to me before, why the hell is he doing that now.

Mrs. Jick was talking some nonsense about a story we read. I was looking out the window. Dreadfully waiting for the school day to end.

"Miss Halliwell!"

I snapped right back to the real world to see Mrs. Jick standing behind her desk furious.

"My desk, right now!"

I looked back at Max, his eyebrows raised. He was surprised as well about Mrs. Jick's outcome.

I walked up to desk. "Yes."

She held out her hand, which got me confused. Suddenly, a fireball appeared in her hand. She threw it at my shoulder, causing me fall to the ground. I looked at my shoulder, which was burnt and bleeding.

I looked up to see Mrs. Jick coming towards me. I knew I had to do something to save myself, I was slowly forgetting that I was still in my classroom surrounded by unknowing mortals. She raised her hand, another energy ball appeared. Just as she threw it, I let out a weak shriek lifting my hands in front of my face. Thankfully, though it was really on purpose, I froze the energy ball right before it hit me. I also froze Mrs. Jinks as well. I quickly scrambled out of the way before she and the energy ball unfroze. The blast left a nice little burned hole in the floor. But I wasn't focusing on that. I was more worried on what Mrs. Jinks or rather a demon was going to do to me next.

She didn't attack me, much to my bewilderment. She just smirked. Odd. Then she shimmered out of the room.

I got up relived she was gone.

"Uh, Melinda," I heard Max's nervous voice say.

I turned around to see the whole class staring at me, and not to mention the principal who came in not too long ago to observe our class.

SHITSHITSHITHSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter, I felt it was little short though. Oh well. Btw: Check out the character pics on my profile. Thanks to all who review and read this story. You guys rock!**

**sjwpurple: Thank you so much!**

**lizardmomma: Yeah, they all care about each other a lot. Even though they don't show it sometimes. **

**-x-becki-bbe-x: Thanks. Yes **_**very**_**overprotectice. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

I quickly ran out of the classroom the hood up from my jacket.

"Mel!" Max quickly trailed behind me.

"You don't even have to tell me, I already know that I'm in deep shit." I shot at him.

"It's not that, it's something of why Principal Lawerence was in there." He said grabbing my arm.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp turning around to face him. Wearing my pissed off face no doubt.

"What! What would so important right after I just revealed that I was a witch in front of our class and the principal!?"

I looked behind him to see Principal Lawerence, video taping me from behind the corner. Hearing everything I just said. I would scream at him PERVERT but I had bigger problems at the moment.

I quickly pulled Max into the girls bathroom.

"Why was he video taping me!?

"That was what I was trying to tell you. He was video taping us for some government type whatever."

"Shit." I started pacing. "I am so screwed."

"Your telling me," he muttered. I sent him a glare.

"Sorry. I guess it's not a very good idea to anger a witch huh?" He joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Not succeding though.

"Not really." I sighed. I had no other choice. "Chris!!"

In a few seconds, he appeared, looking a bit anxious. Then noticed he was in a girls bathroom.

"Why did you call me into the bathroom." Then his eyes narrowed down on Max. "Wait-" I stopped him before he could finish that sentence, and embarrass me.

"Okay long story short. I exposed myself being a witch and it was video taped." Getting ready for the anger outburst!

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? ARE YOU THAT STUPID!?" By the time he was done, I was pretty sure I was deaf.

"Maybe. Mrs. Jick attacked me, by the way she's a demon. Its just did. And I don't think so."

Chris rubbed his hand over his face. "We need to get home to Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do." He said, partly to himself.

"Okay," I said nervously. I was _not_ ready to face Mom and Dad. They don't yell, well Mom hardly does, but they tend to make you feel...guilty.

"I'm going," Max announced. As if he belonged in this matter.

"Uh no you aren't," I told him.

"Uh yes I am." He was starting to sound like Chris, when he's mad at me.

I glared over at him. "What part of no don't you understand?"

"What part of yes don't **_you_** understand?" He shot back. Okay, now he was really annoying me.

I rolled my eyes. "Look I'll talk to you later, okay. Chris now." I grabbed Chris's hand and he orbed us back to the manor.

And I was surprised yet angered to see Max standing beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, quite sternly if I do say so myself.

"Like I was going to listen to _you."_ He said giving me a smug look. Why was he doing this?

Chris rolled his eyes at us, apparently we were not amusing. "Mom! Dad!"

After a few minutes, Mom and Dad came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked when she saw me and Max standing next to Chris.

Before anyone of us could answer, two men in white suits appeared. The Erasers. (Well, formally they are called the Cleaners. But all they really do is erase. Yep, that qualifies as cleaning, sure.)

"Your daughter has exposed herself as a witch. In front of her class and a video camera," one of them said. He flicked his hand and the tv turned on. Showing what the principal has video tapped early. Shit.

"And why are you here?" Mom asked, slightly taking a few steps in front of us.

"As you can see we have a problem here, for exposure. To ensure other witches safety-"

"Get to your freaking point," Mom interrupted, getting annoyed and mad at the Erasers.

They both looked down at me. And the other one said. "Prudence Melinda Halliwell. It's been decided that you shall be erased."

**Hey! Sorry if this is a little short. The next one will be longer. And sorry it took me a long time. I've been busy with homework, dance, singing, and CRTs. Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this story!**

**lizardmomma: Si, major exposure.**

**sjwpurple: Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own anything.**

**Sorry i havent written in a while. Been really busy. I hope this chapter makes it up. I know it's short. Im sorry. Im very thankful for every1 who favored my story, reviewed, etc!**

It's official.

My life couldn't get anymore worse.

Probably cause its about the end. Or never even exist? I don't know. Shit, so confusing!

Other than me being confused, my family and Max were pretty much pissed out of their minds. Which in my Mom's, Dad's, and Chris's retrospect, they were scared as well.

I could feel all the protectiveness engulfing me, which never meant anything good was about to happen. But the Erasers appeared unfazed. Not caring that they were up against a few very powerful witches. Though, it wasnt really a big threat against them, them being "The Cleaners."

"Come anywhere near my daughter, I'll kick your ass," Mom threatened. When Mom wanted to be, she can be scary. Terrifying even. But of course, the Erasers being bastards in their own nature, continued to be unfazed. Annoying the crap out of me.

"Its not for you to decide your daughter's fate," the bald one said without emotion.

"The hell we can't," Chris snapped at the ignorant dudes. Dad put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. Chris shrugged his hand away. "Who do you think you guys are. Coming our lives, threatening my little sister. Not your smartest move in world." Chris raised his hand, probably to use his telekinesis. But before he could get that chance, the blonde one sent his flying into the wall above the stairs. Hitting his head on the wall, knocking him out.

"Chris!" Mom ran up to him to see if he was ok.

"And not your smartest either, boy," the bald one said.

"He's right, you are dicks." Great, now Max was gonna defend me. "Just because she was trying to protect herself, your going to kill her? Aren't you suppose to be helping?"

"We weren't going to kill her. Just erase her, it cause any harm to her. Nor any pain or sorrow for you," the blonde one tried to explain calmly.

Max scoffed. "Yeah right, like that's better."

"And she could've have taken the energy ball. It would been much easier to figure out then this mess." The bald one looked at me with this intense shaming. Shit, what's this guy's problem. He's blaming me for a demon attacking me. Blaming me for my family's constant demon troubles. That sonofabitch.

"She would have died," Dad said, trying his best to remain calm. Kinda impossible at the moment.

"Maybe not, maybe so," baldy shrugged. "We have no idea what the future has for us."

"Yet you decide who derserves to exist?" Chris sneered, slowly getting up with Mom's help.

Max went right up into baldy's space. "That's bull." He spat in his face. Baldy looked slightly angered that a mortal was insulting him in such a way.

"Max." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He gaved me an annoyed look. Like I shouldn't have interrupted him. Well sorry for saving your life.

"I've had enough of this," Baldy announced. He snapped his fingers and I appeared right beside him. Looking at my family, watching their angry faces turn to scared. I tried to walk back over to my Mom. So she could protect me, like she would if could. But Baldy tightly grabbed my arm. Unforuately he grabbed the arm that was injuried. Shit, how could I forget I was bleeding from the arm? Well, I kinda think I have a good reason to forget.

I could tell my eyes were wet with tears, tears I couldn't control.

"No!!!" Chris, Mom, and Max exclaimed as me and the Erasers disppeared.

Soon, I felt his grip disappear. And I was sent down a vortex of darkness. Scaring the freaking crap out of me. I closed my eyes. Waiting for it all to be over. Just waiting....

**Ok. Im sorry, I couldnt help to end it there. But dont worry, this story isnt over. Its far from it. Hope you enjoyed it. Its probably really bad, cuz i really wanted to get this chapter done. **

**Thanx for everyone who reads my story!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Klogger524: I own nothing.**

Even within the darkness, I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Well, technically, I wasn't fighting, more like begging and pleading.

But still, I wasn't going to give up. Not when it comes to my family. Not when it comes to them.

_Please! Let me go back. We can figure this out, I just need my family to help. I just wanna go home. Please. I want to see my family and friend. I don't want them to forget, how fair is that. Please, just let me go home. I can figure this out. I will figure this out. Just let me go home. Please. I'm begging you here. You've got a Halliwell begging for mercy here._

It took awhile, days it felt like. But I think they finally listened. Now cared, but listened. Yet that was all that I needed.

"We shall return you. If you are able to handle the consequences. Can you handle them? They are the reason why we wanted to erase you."

My soul couldn't be happier. I could have been jumping off the walls, if there were walls wherever I was.

"Yes! I can and will."

"Fine."

And in a split second, a blast of white light hit me.

* * *

"Melinda....Mel...are you ok?" I heard a soothing voice ask. I slowly opened my eyes to see pretty my whole immediate family hovering over me. Mom mostly.

"Mom?" I questioned, still a bit confused on what happened.

"Yes, it's me, sweetheart."

I began to sit up. Even though a voice warned, "Not yet, sweetie." Dad obviously.

I gazed around to see everyone looking painfully worried. I still had no idea what exactly happened.

"W-What happened?" I stuttered, really confused.

"Don't you remember?" Chris asked as softly as he could. But you know Chris, mostly everything he says is a bit sharp. Mostly because he's worried.

"If I did, would I be asking if I did know?" I shot back.

"She has a point there, bro," Wyatt stated. Smiling big. Probably from me not being erased, I guess he showed up afterwards and Mom and Dad explained it. I also got

"What do you remember last?" Max asked. I guess he decided to stay, shit that dude never gives up.

"The Erasers Shitheads-"

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell." Dad began to warn.

"Sorry. The Erasers taking me away and then waking up here feeling claustrophobic."

"Well sweetie," Mom started. "You disappeared and where gone for sec and then reappeared, laying on the floor."

"Weird." Definitely creepy crap. "I thought they were gonna erase your memories."

"I don't think you were gone long enough to erase them," Dad acknowledged.

"But thank god they didn't," Mom grinned, ecstatic to have me alive.

"But there is the question. Why?" Wyatt wondered.

"Who cares," Max announced. "She's still with us and that's all that matters." He gave me him heart-stopping smile. I would've melted if I wasn't trying to deny the feelings.

"Aunt Piper!" Becca's astral projection entered into the room.

"What is it Becca?" Mom asked.

"Turn on the TV, there is something you might want to be watching." Then her astral projection left. Wyatt waved his hand and the TV turn on.

It was the video of me. Me walking up to Mrs. Jinks. Her throwing a fireball at me. Me being hit. Me freezing her. Oh shit. I saw this earlier, but it seemed much more worst now.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll figure this out," Mom assured me. I hoped she was right.

* * *

I was imprisoned in my room, for my "own safety." So the rest of my family could figure things out. There was no one at my house.

Ooh! Safety there!

I heard a crash downstairs late in the night. Sadly no one had returned yet.

Thinking it was Max, cause he tends to sneak in sometimes.

I walked out of my room and was attacked by a wet rag on my face. I tried to freeze them, but they were gripping onto me from behind.

Soon, I felt sleepy.

And not because I wanted to, but **had **to. I feel into the person's or thing's arms. Unconscious.

Great. This day has been shit.

Majorly.

**Thanx for everyone that review! And read and favored and alerted! You guys rock and are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup! I am very happy on how this is going so far. I'm sorry I'm very slow updating. I get brain farts and loose concentration. I want to thank everyone who reviews, alerts, favors, plus read!!! Without wonderful people like you, I would be very sad. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ok, this is getting annoying. Who keeps knocking me out and making my head hurt. Whoever you are, you are so dead.

It was dark, which didn't help at all, when I slowly opened my eyes. Lucky for me, well sort of, the moon was shining brightly. But that still did not make me feel any better.

Apparently I was kidnapped.

Again.

Shit! It seems I have a talent for this, huh?

Believe me, all my life, I've been kidnapped. Because I'm "young and vulnerable." JD was never kidnapped, might I add. And it annoys the crap out of me!

Not that I want JD to be kidnapped, she a worry wart as it is. It's just…it gets stupid after awhile.

Soon, my eyes began to adjust. Well adjust enough to know that I was in a forest.

Wait a freaking second.

In Phebe's vision, wasn't I suppose to die in the woods.

Shit! Shit! Freaking shit! No no no no.

I noticed I was standing up, instead of…well sitting or laying. I was leaning against something hard, which I was tied to as well. I ran my along the thing supporting me. Pole. Wood. Oh major shit. I was on a stake.

I tried taking deep breaths, hoping they would help.

Well, at least I'm not dead yet.

And just as I convinced my self I still had a chance, a dude appeared carrying a light torch. With a weird looking sneer on his face.

"Hey you!" I yelled at him. "Untie me!"

He shook his head. "I cannot. Do know who I am?"

"Uh no," I answered. "This is the first time I've ever seen you." Stupid guy.

"I am a witch hunter."

I couldn't help but to laugh, which got rid of the smirky sneer. "Witch hunter? What is this? Salem Massachusetts, 1692?"

"The Salem witch trials are long past. But I believe witch trials shall return because of you. I doing my honor as child of this world to put away your evil."

This guy was not sane. He was freaking crazy. Plus he didn't really get the whole Charmed status. "I'm not evil. I'm a good witch. Warlocks are the ones you wanna look out for."

"You are evil. You have evil power, which no human should ever have."

"Well, I am human!" I shot back. "I just have an extra boost to my system then other people."

"Goodbye, witch." He responded.

Wait what! This guy wasn't even going to listen! What a bastard!

He threw the torch at my feet, which caught the wood below me on fire. The heat slowly began to rise and soon I was surrounded by fire. Not yet touched by it, but still not good.

"Mom! Dad! Wyatt! Chris!" I sobbed for my family. I did not want to go this way. Not like this.

"Melinda!" I heard Wyatt call my name. I looked up to see my whole family, everyone, running towards me. But they were stopped by an invisible force field. Which I have no idea how the a-hole got a hold of.

Wyatt, angered, threw an energy ball at it, it didn't work. Mom tried to blow it up, nothing. Everyone who could orb did, but were thrown back.

The seeping hot fire reached my arm, burning me. I shriek loud in pain.

"Not like this," I muttered over again and again. This is truly the most painful death imaginable. And my family had to watch.

I glance up, with tear soaked eyes, to see my family, crying.

Suddenly, a white light shined on me.

* * *

3Rd Person

The fire stopped, and Melinda dangled on the stake.

Piper ran to get her daughter, not even noticing the force field went down. She blew up the ropes, careful not to hurt Melinda. And grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.

Leo help his wife carry her. She ran to her sons. "We need to get her home." Wyatt grabbed his Mom, while Chris teleported Leo.

When they reached the manor, she laid her daughter across the couch. Wyatt laid his hand over her, and healed her burn. But she didn't wake up.

"Mom…" Chris started, wondering why she was waking up. She should be, Wyatt healed her.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. Scared for her only daughter. Hating herself for what happened. Everyone hated themselves for what happened.

* * *

Max stood before the Book of Shadows and knew what he had done. He walked out of their house, first glancing at Melinda before hand.

"I'm sorry Mel, I tried my best," He muttered, mostly to himself. He walked over to his house and opened the front door.

Once he got inside he turned around slightly, and waved his hand. Causing the door to slam shut.

**Oh my! Maxie has a secret he ain't telling us. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It wasn't the best work, but I think it was ok. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. **

Being knocked out really sucks. I hope you understand that. I tried to open my eyes, but it was really hard for some reason. They were heavy, very heavy. Almost to much to bare.

When I finally did open my eyes, which took a very long time, I found I was in my bedroom. But something was different about it.

It was clean.

My room was never clean.

I sat up, which made me dizzy. I observed my room more closely. Everything was tidy. There were no close on the floor. Books were in the bookshelf, they were never before. And my window was close. My window was never close. I liked air.

I started to get out of bed.

I tried to put weight on my feet, I began to fall a bit. I supported myself with my arms holding me up on my bed.

Shit, when did I get weak? I thought I was a pretty strong girl.

Well I was attacked by some psychotic witch hunter.

I stood up, legs a bit wobbly. I advanced to the door, but stopped in front of my mirror. I did not recognize the girl staring back at me.

She was a sixteen year old girl. Had long wavy brown hair that went down to her lower back. Long skinny legs and arms. The only thing I recognized was the horrified look on her face.

She was me!

But how!?

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran out of my room and down the stairs. At the bottom was Mom, carrying a basket of dirty clothes. She gasped and dropped the basket. She smothered me in a air-taking hug.

"You're awake" She muttered. She pulled away and met my confused face with a face full of tears.

"Mom… what's going on? Why do I look like this?"

She held my face with her hands. "You were asleep for three years."

What! Oh shit!

**I know. Way to short. But I have to end it there. Yes, its been 3 years since Melinda was on the stake thing. So, check my profile to see some updated pics. Some will be updated like Melinda, Max, JD, and probably HJ. Probably no one else though. Even though this was short I hope people liked it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup Peeps!!! I own nothing. I think I mite own Max, but idk for sure... I also don't own Sleepin Beauty. And I would like to thank lizardmomma for giving me the idea for Sleeping Beauty. Thank U!**

Mom forced me sit on the couch. And I complied cause I felt very light-headed.

Might be from figuring out you've been asleep for threes years. Yeah, that might be it.

Mom continued to stare at me when we sat down. I kept glancing in the mirror, not really use to my new face. Body. This must be a dream. Or a spell. It's not possible to sleep for three years. And I don't I'm Sleeping Beauty. Not really pretty! Still not pretty at sixteen.

"Mom...is this real?"

She gazed at me, as if the answer would be on my face.

"Yes, of course. Baby."

"How can I be sure? Cause, in our family, a lot can happen." I must have been beginning to freak out cause Mom put her hands on my shoulders, holding me in place.

"Honey, this is all real. Believe, we've been through a lot while you've been...gone."

I looked into her eyes, which were filling up with tears again. Seeing your mom cry really brings you down.

"Like what?" Of course I wanted to know what I missed. It's just...I don't know. This is all so freaking confusing!

She laughed weakly, letting go of me to wipe her eyes, undoubtally red. "Well...Chris has a steady girlfriend."

I burst out laughing. Hystericly! Chris?? A girlfriend? No way!!! No shitting way!

"Mom!" I said when I finally stopped laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

She smiled. "No. I'm not. She's mortal, but very nice. She doesn't know about us yet, but he's going to tell her very soon."

I was intridged now. "What about Wyatt? Stephanie? I _know_ that they are probably married now!"

Mom's face fell flat. "Melinda. Stephanie died. In a car accident six months after you fell asleep."

My face dropped as well. Stephanie died. In a car accident? "But Mom, Wyatt can heal. How could he not get to her in time."

"She was killed instantly, so he couldn't save her in time."

"Poor Wyatt."

"Yes, added on to you of course, it wasn't our best three years."

I felt like it was all my fault. Like because of my...unconiousness, everything went downhill for my family ever since.

"I'm so s-sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to-" I didn't get to finish because Mom grabbed me into a warm hug.

"Shh." She soothed, stroaking my hair. "It's not your fault."

I pulled away, wiping my eyes on my arm. "What about the rest of the family? What have they been up to?"

"Well Wyatt has been keeping himself busy by teaching at Magic School."

That shocked up. "Magic School? What happened to football?"

"He's been a bit different ever since Stephanie. Chris is busy working hard at the P3."

Much more shockier. "Chris working? And steady girlfriend? Are you sure this is real?"

She chuckled. "Yes. It surprised us too. Dad's retired. Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry still doing the same thing as they were three years ago. Phebe is in college, busy as ever. Pannie's at college as well, working part time at P3. Ella decided not to go to college and work on her music, against everything we told her. Becca's at music college. HJ is enjoying his senior year, big track star."

"Sounds like everyone was getting along just fine without me." I realized.

Mom's smiled disappeared. "Honey."

I stood up before she could grab me into another hug. "It's ok, Mom. I know, even though I wasn't really here, you guys have to live on."

"Waaaaaa!" I heard a baby scream.

"Mom...is there somthing else you aren't tell me?"

* * *

Mom rocked my new baby sister back in forth and soon she stopped crying.

I stood against the doorframe, still not believing that I had another sister.

Mom glanced over at me and smiled weakly. "Do you want to hold her?"

I shook my head. As you can clearly see, I wasn't exactly happy that my parents decided to have another baby while their use-to-be-youngest-daughter laid on her bed, pretty much dead to the world. I know I sound like a bitch, but if you were in my shoes. You wouldn't be that happy either.

"Honey..."

"How did this happen?" I interrupted.

"How did this...thing get here?" Bitchy, very.

"Melinda!" Mom scorned. She placed the baby back into the crib. "Her name is Brianna, and she's your baby sister. She's almost one. And you know exactly how the whole process works."

I rolled my eyes. But then a thought hit me. Max! "Mom, what happened to Max? Is he ok?"

Mom, still pissed at me, answered, "We haven't talked to him for awhile. He's been distant since you fell asleep."

"I have to go see him." I announced as I ran out of the room and down the stairs.

I ignored Mom telling me to stop and ran over to Max's house and rang his doorbell. Hardly caring I was in short-shorts and a T-shirt and it was chilly outside.

When the door opened, I was met by a very shocked and older looking Max. And he also looked much hotter than before.

"Hey Max."

**What do you think? Longer? And faster update?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am not a nice person!!!!! I feel so bad that I haven't updated for like ever! I won't say I was busy because I wasn't, I'm really sorry. I hope you all will forgive me!!! Hopefully this chapter will make up for lost times! Again, I'm really sorry. **

_I rolled my eyes. But then a thought hit me. Max! "Mom, what happened to Max? Is he ok?"_

_Mom, still pissed at me, answered, "We haven't talked to him for awhile. He's been distant since you fell asleep."_

_"I have to go see him." I announced as I ran out of the room and down the stairs._

_I ignored Mom telling me to stop and ran over to Max's house and rang his doorbell. Hardly caring I was in short-shorts and a T-shirt and it was chilly outside._

_When the door opened, I was met by a very shocked and older looking Max. And he also looked much hotter than before._

_"Hey Max."_

_-_

I have never seen someones mouth pretty much drop to the floor, eyes bulging out. Max looked like some sort of big-mouth bug.

"Melinda?"

My brilliant response. Stuttered and gave him a weak smile. "Y-y-yeah." Wasn't I special?

"Melinda?" He repeated, blinking his eyes at least a million times. As soon as he finished his blinking of the eyes, he enveloped me in breath-taking hug. I stood there for a few seconds, unaware of what to do. Max has never hugged me before, especially in his new broader body. He also smelt amazing, which may sound odd but who wants to hugged by a sweaty stinky guy. Not this chick.

When I finally hugged him, I had no intention of letting go. Neither did he.

I swore, we seemed to hug for what it seemed like for hours. My head resting between his shoulder and neck, his head rested slightly on the side of my head.

After a few days of hugging it seemed like, we drew apart. I looked up at him, still having my weak smile on.

He stared at me intensely, as if to memorize my face or to make sure I was really me. During all this staring and my smiling, he never released my hands.

He pulled me over to a couch, which he made me sit down on. As if I was fragile and couldn't stand for more than a few seconds without support. That's not actually bad logic there, I was "asleep" for three years, my legs aren't probably strong anymore.

He continued to stare at me, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. "How are you?" I decided to ask the easiest and the most stupid question in the world. Seemed like the best idea at the moment.

"Better." He gave me his heart-breaking smile, though a little faded. I could tell he hasn't smiled in a while. And I really wished it wasn't because of me.

"Before now I mean, Maxie," I beamed right on back, ecstatic to see him again. Though it seemed like I just saw him yesterday. Which is way too long for me.

He just shrugged, not giving me anything that would explain how he was while I was gone. Well other than his faded smile, but it was growing bigger and more breath-taking ever second he was watching me. Like I brought happiness to his life. Well, that's one way of boosting my self-esteem.

I too, continued to stare at him. Still trying to figure what was going on in his mind. I couldn't read his mind three years ago, and I couldn't read it now. Damn it!

"Well...how old are you now?"

He chuckled softly. Oh how I love his laugh. His did not sound insane. "The same age as you Mel."

I blushed slightly with embarrassment, and maybe because of some other reason I did not fully understand. I mean, there was this very attractive guy siting in front me. With his hand laying my arm, in a way, refusing to let go of me. He seemed like he didn't want be far from me, that I might disappear again. Okay, I'm getting off track a little bit. Any this attractive guy, touching me, smiling like I was a new gaming system to an obsessed gamer dude. Me? Really?

I laughed nervously, suddenly noticing how interesting my feet look. I know, I'm lame. "Well, I just kinda woke up. Just trying to get use to the whole being sixteen year old thing, I guess." I laughed another pathetic weak laugh.

Luckily, Max laughed like he meant it. "I've been trying to get use to being sixteen for the last...year." He continued to smile at me. I was starting to melt. Correction, I was already melted into a puddle of crap. Lovely description, isn't it?

"So...how's school? I mean, you're in high school now right? Well duh, I mean you are sixteen..." I was rambling, how gorgeous. But weirdly enough, Max didn't notice. Or if he did, he just smiled away. That grin was going to be the death of me. I was sure of it.

He looked at his feet too, the smile still remaining on his face. "To be completely honest." He looked back me, ugh. Still smiling away. "Boring without you."

My pink cheeks had just turned red with that comment. And I was pretty sure Max noticed, because he chuckled. His arm lifted from my arm and cupped my very warm cheek. My eyes darted from him to his hand, then back at him. I knew my eyes were huge with slight fear and curiosity. Max's smile fade a little, lips parting a little bit. His eyes focused on my face more, well more specifically, my lips. Ok, I know I've been staring at him mouth for the last ten minutes. But this was different, my lips weren't looking at. They were small and distorted, still now even though I'm sixteen. Some things never change.

When he started to lean closer, my heart began beating so far, it was as if it was trying to escape. I want to run away because I was a scaredy cat, for not getting this kind of junk. But I wanted to stay because...well it was Max. I think that's a good enough reason.

Though, sadly or luckily, I don't know which, his lips never touched my own. I pulled away when I heard the sound of orbs flying in. I whipped my head around, his hand falling to my arm again. There stood in front of me was what I believed to be HJ, he looked so different. And next to him was a young girl with dark brown hair and dark tanned skin. Smiling away, though it got bigger when she laid eyes on me.

"MELINDA!" Her high-pitched voice screeched at me and she jumped at me in a hug. Too terrified and still dazed from the last few moments with Max, I was not able to escape her hug.

I analyzed her voice in my head, then I remembered.

"JD?"

**Ok, I'm really sorry if this was too short. But I think I know where I'm going now :D But help is welcome and would be appricicated! Thanx for all of you sticking up with me and this story. Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in months! I hope I can update sooner!! KK, well thanx again!! You guys are amazing!**

**fanfic5: Thanx!!!**

**patricia02052: Thanx for the review!! Yeah, Melinda's got a lot of drama to deal with. This is only the beginning.**

**lizardmomma: Thanx! I'm glad you liked it!**

**yasmine10194: I'm sorry! This was a very slow update. But I hope you liked it!!**

**x..x.x: I'm really glade you like it!! I'll try to update faster!!**

**charmed-darkangel: Maybe he is...maybe he isn't. Don't worry, I'll explain more!! Later! Sorry! How did she sleep for three years? Another question that will be answered...but not now. Sorry! Thanx again for reviewing!**

**Again! I'm sorry! I'm thankful for such wonderful reviewers!! Thanx!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I'm feeling less inspired with this story. But I refuse to give up. I know, writer's block again. But like I said, I will not give up! Anyway I hope this chapter is good for ya! :D**

**Btw. I do not own Charmed. Or the Alice in Wonderland reference. **

_When he started to lean closer, my heart began beating so far, it was as if it was trying to escape. I want to run away because I was a scaredy cat, for not getting this kind of junk. But I wanted to stay because...well it was Max. I think that's a good enough reason._

_Though, sadly or luckily, I don't know which, his lips never touched my own. I pulled away when I heard the sound of orbs flying in. I whipped my head around, his hand falling to my arm again. There stood in front of me was what I believed to be HJ, he looked so different. And next to him was a young girl with dark brown hair and dark tanned skin. Smiling away, though it got bigger when she laid eyes on me._

_"MELINDA!" Her high-pitched voice screeched at me and she jumped at me in a hug. Too terrified and still dazed from the last few moments with Max, I was not able to escape her hug._

_I analyzed her voice in my head, then I remembered._

_"JD?"_

***

JD giggled happily. Yep, that's JD alright. Never could deny the slightly annoying yet at the moment reassuring laugh.

"You're awake!"

I smiled at her ethusiasm. She definitely had the same personality that she had three years, though she was how old now? Oh yeah, fourteen. Another teenager to the Halliwell bunch. Oh great.

I pulled away from her hug since I was getting lightheaded. For a tiny thing she certainly hugged harshly. Not that the hug didn't feel nice.

She was smiling away, beaming her big white teeth. I see that she finally got her braces and got them off while I was asleep. Her used to be short dark hair was now long, shiny, styled similar to how Tracey did her hair. Of course JD looked much friendlier than Tracey would ever look.

"HJ! She's back! Just like Aunt Piper said!" JD was pretty much jumping up and down with excitement. HJ looked amused by her, also looking happy. He too looked different. His shaggy hair was now cut short and he was much, _much _taller. Well he was a senior in high school now. So I suppose it would be quite logical for him to get taller over three years.

"Junior. You're like a giant now," I acknowledged out loud. A wonderful reponse to someone you haven't seen in three years. But that day, I was full of those.

HJ just appeared even more amused than he already was. He pulled me into a hug, thankfully not as tight as the one I was still suffering from JD.

"It's good to see you too, Mel."

He release me from the hug, my smile was pretty much resembling The Cheshire Cat. But I was so happy to see my family to happy. It was feeling that made me just want to smile to the end of my days. Which was really unlikely.

I glanced back at Max, suddenly remembering he was still there. But Max had shied away from us. Just watching me silently. That was very un-Max like. The Max I knew was like family to the rest of my family. Chatting, playing, he was never a loner with us. But now he was? Something was off with him.

"We totally need to go back to the Manor! Everyone's waiting there!" JD exclaimed, her eagerness getting the better of her I was sure.

"Max." The sound of his name broke him from his trance. He offered me a soft smile. "Are you coming?"

The question made the smile drop as he thought quickly. He shook his head. "No. I've got stuff to do. But you have a nice family reunion."

I saw right past the fake smile he kept on his face. It was a complete lie. He was hiding something. Something that would make him very distant with the rest of my family.

But with JD's impatience, I wasn't able to solve that mystery at the moment. That would be saved for a later conversation. I would figure out why he was acting like that. Though a lot things had changed about me, my stubborness was still intact.

Orbing was still as soothing as it was three years ago. But wasn't soothing was twenty of my family members attacking me in a hug. I could've sworn that a football team was in the Manor. But things can be deceiving.

My dad got to me first. He hugged me, like he thought if he let go, I would fall asleep again. Dear God, I hoped not.

"Melinda," he murmured my name on my head as he continued to hug me.

"Hey Daddy," I mumbled into his chest. When I pulled away, I saw tears running his his cheeks. I didn't like him crying.

"Don't cry, Daddy." I was being hypocrite, because I felt tears forming in my eyes as well.

He smiled throught the waterworks. "Can't help it, sweetheart."

I laughed along with him. Fair enough.

Dad hadn't changed all that much. He had a few more gray hairs, and noticable wrinkles on his face. on his face. But other than that, he was still Daddy.

Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop got to me second, both pulling me into a hug at once. They hugged like JD. Shocker there.

When they released me, I noticed they also inherited the gray hair trait. Both looking moderately older. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry looked the same when they hugged me next. I guess three years makes you grow gray.

Phebe was the next to hugged me. I could feel her tears seeping into my head. That that I really minded at all.

"I'm so sorry." I knew what she was apologizing for. Her premoniation. She thought it was her fault. Hell no.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that." She chuckled, sobbing still. When she pulled away I got a look at my older cousin. She was definitely older looking, but still appeared the same. More mature, and in a sense wiser.

Becca, Pannie, and Ella all attacked me in a hug. When they released me from their painful hug, I got a look at their differences. They weren't that different. Just looked more mature and older is all.

Then I came in view of my brothers. They looked pretty much the same, except shorter hair for Chris. Both appearing more mature. And that was saying a lot for Chris. Because he was never the one for being mature.

Wyatt was the one who got me to me first. He lifted me in the hug, being the big goofball he was at his moments. Weirdo.

When he sat me down, I beamed up at my eldest brother.

"It's good to have you back," he said, almost smiling wide.

I glanced over at Chris, who was making his way over to me. I immediately became anxious. Chris and I were known for our fights, and I was still nervous about the one we had had before I was taken. I was afraid of the awkwardness. Apparently he wasn't.

Chris eveloped me in a hug, so quickly it made me jump slightly.

"It's definitely good to have you back, Mel," he whispered in to my hair.

I smiled. Yes. It was definitely good to be back.

**...so? What did you think? Did you like? I hope so. So I'm basically stuck now, I don't know where to go on from there. But hopefully I will get inspired very soon. Thank you everyone who read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. You guys are completely amazing! :D**

**charmed-darkangel: Thank you for the advice of recaping before every chapter. I'm gona do that for now on! :D**

**lizardmomma: Thank you! Hopefully I'll be back more...I hate being in writer's blocks :'( Thanx for the review!**

**jasper'stwin288: Thanx for the review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know. I realize I'm a sucky person. Enough said. :/ **

**On with the story! :D**

_Then I came in view of my brothers. They looked pretty much the same, except shorter hair for Chris. Both appearing more mature. And that was saying a lot for Chris. Because he was never the one for being mature._

_Wyatt was the one who got me to me first. He lifted me in the hug, being the big goofball he was at his moments. Weirdo._

_When he sat me down, I beamed up at my eldest brother._

_"It's good to have you back," he said, almost smiling wide._

_I glanced over at Chris, who was making his way over to me. I immediately became anxious. Chris and I were known for our fights, and I was still nervous about the one we had had before I was taken. I was afraid of the awkwardness. Apparently he wasn't._

_Chris eveloped me in a hug, so quickly it made me jump slightly._

_"It's definitely good to have you back, Mel," he whispered in to my hair._

_I smiled. Yes. It was definitely good to be back._

_

* * *

_

Oh how I hated waking up to that screaming baby. A month out of my coma, I was not used to the new family member of the Halliwell Clan. I doubted that I'd ever be use to...her.

"Mom!" I screamed, but she couldn't hear me. I was too busy suffocating myself with my pillow in some wild hope that that would drown out the baby's screams. It did no such thing.

I decided to let my brain get some air and removed the pillow from my face. I rolled over to my side and looked at my alarm clock. 3:21 am. Well, got some sleep I guess. Who needs to sleep at least eight hours anyway. Not me, of course not.

"Shit," I groaned as I sat up. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep with that baby shrieking the night away.

Boredom gets the best of me and I decide to take a trip to the kitchen. For some reason, I was always hungry. Dad said probably a send effect of being in a coma for three years and only receiving food by food tube. My cousins all fussed over my eating. Well, all the female cousins. My guy cousins, and brothers just ate right along with me. JD, who had come to a decision to attach herself to my side at all times, was always saying how jealous she was. Apparently I was eating like a pig, yet still remained skinny as a twig. I was starting to grow weary about all these skinny comments. Ella, Pannie, and even Becca like to point out how skinny I was.

One day after JD made a comment about my weight I responded with, "When you go into a magical coma for three years, you'll be this skinny." That shut up them up for the day. Just for the day.

I still wasn't use to my body, and they were making everything much worse. I needed to talk to Mom about all those...changes. But I never got the chance. She was always, _always_ taking care of the baby. I barely saw her anymore. And I definitely did not want to my dad, or my brothers. Oh yeah, what a conversation that would be. "Hey Dad, Wyatt, Chris, why do I have cramps once a month." Oh yeah. Fun.

I found that I was not the only one who the baby woke up. Wyatt was sitting at the country chewy on some toast while reading the day's newspaper. He glanced up from the sports section and smiled at my entrance.

"Baby woke you up?"

"Really?" I taunted. "Well, that mystery's solve for the day."

My sarcasm got me a chuckle and a shake of the head. Three years later I could still amuse my family. Woo.

"Sit down, Miss Ridicule." I gave him my cheesiest grin as I sat beside my eldest brother.

"You realized it's technically night, right Mel?" He pointed out giving me a cheesy grin of his own. Not too shabby for a brother who was mostly serious.

"Details bro, details," I stated. And then the staring contest began. Okay, it was not like a real contest or whatever. But constant looking did take place. Mostly done by Wyatt.

"Do I have drool on my face or something, dude," I rolled my eyes, growing bothersome of the staring.

"You don't like Brianna, don't you?" Oh, how I slightly dreaded that question. But I knew it was coming evidently coming.

"It's not that I don't like her," I claimed. "I just can't imagine Mom and Dad having another kid. It's too...weird."

Wyatt laughed. At me. Wow, I felt so much better after talking to him.

"How is it weird? We have a new baby sister. How is a baby a bad thing?"

"I never said it was bad thing!" I snapped jumping up from my stool, causing it slammed to the ground.

My explosion seemed to catch him off-guard so I attempted to make my mistake. But I barely made it into pallor before Wyatt orbed in front of me.

"I freaking hate you guys orbing!" I yelled. I was on the verge of loosing it and he was _not_ helping.

"Melinda, people are sleeping you know," Wyatt notified me like I was a stupid, arrogant teenager.

"No one is sleeping with that baby in the house!" I shrieked.

"You can't even call her by her name," Chris ruled, making me jump.

"Stop orbing! I freaking hate you guys orbing around like you have the right to get into business that you really shouldn't mess with!" I wasn't on the verge anymore.

"Calm down, Mel."

"Aww, Wyatt trying to stop a fight," I taunted with fake sweetness, venom stabbing every word. "Just like the good ol' days right? Wrong. Because nothing will go back to the way it was. Too late. Too late for everything."

I could tell I was confusing my older brothers to hell and back. But I was too pissed to even care whether they understood. I knew I did, and that's all that matter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris demanded, growing pissed like myself.

"Doesn't matter. Just leave me alone." I shouldn't have assumed that they would actually leave me alone.

"Melinda." I felt Chris grabbed my arm roughly.

I shot him daggers in a glare. "Go screw yourself." I was able to free myself from his grip with my comment and I took off up the stairs and to my room.

"Melinda." Mom came out of that baby's nursery rocking her. "What are you doing up? You realize you have school tomorrow, right?"

I didn't answer her, I just slammed my door shut.

Leaning my back against the door I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Yeah, very likely that was. For all I knew my brothers would just orb into my room and give me an earful.

They didn't. I slid to floor, wrapping my arms around my legs. I let out of the first sob of many to come that night.

**So...what do you guys think? I think it's a much better chapter than what I've been writing. But just my opinion. Suggestions would be loved. lol thank you everyone who reads. 3 you guys^^**

**lizardmomma: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. :) Even when I take FOREVER to update.**

**charmed-darkangel: Reunions are good. Family fights? Not so much. Yes...I do wonder what Max is hiding...^^ Thanks for the review :)  
**


End file.
